Save Me Now
by Hiway202
Summary: Emma Chota has decided she is done with Leo Roth after an getting put, yet again in Ocean Park Hospital. But slowly, she learns that is a promise she can't keep to herself as she starts falling in love with him. Yet, Leo still has Kara on the brain and would love not having anything to do with either one of the girls until he clears his mind. Post What I Did For Love.


**Hey! Yay! It's my first Red Band Society FanFic! I'm so excited! But, where has spellcheck gone? Apparently it left a while ago I'm just a little dumb. Well, whatever.**

**This takes place after What I Did For Love. If you haven't seen that episode there will be spoilers in here. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Emma needed privacy. She ran into her room and looked the door. It didn't work. Thinking quickly, she ran into her bathroom, locking that door. Aha! It worked! She needed to talk to someone. Anyone!<em>

_Leo._

_She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. It didn't pick up. She threw her phone at the wall in anger and started pacing the bathroom, back and forth, fists clenched._

_"Come on, Emma," she said tring to calm herself down. She couldn't stop thinking though._

_How everyone _forced_ her to get better._

_How everyone thought she was better._

_She wasn't better._

_She thought about the meals she was _forced_ to eat at the hospital._

_She thought about the time they _force_ feed her through a tube when she wouldn't eat._

_She thought about the dinner her parents _forced_ her to eat._

Forced _her this. _Forced_ her that. _Forced _her everything!_

_So she decided to do one thing she could _control_. No, she didn't cut, she knew better than that. She grabbed her tooth brush from her medicine cabinet and ran to her toilet. She shoved the tooth brush down her throat and started puking. Control felt nice._

* * *

><p><em>Emma's dad was on the computer enjoying a relaxing evening. His daughter was finally home and his family was together again. As he was playing his online poker game he realized he hadn't seen his daughter for an hour or so. He quickly said goodbye to his poker buddies and went to go find Emma.<em>

_"Emma, may I come in?" her dad asks once he reaches her room. He then opens the door and goes inside. He runs to her bathroom door. "Emma, open the door. Emma! I'm coming in!" He breaks the door down._

_And sees Emma collapesed on the floor. She looked dead._

* * *

><p>"Emma!" her dad yelled at no one in particular. He was scared. What if Emma never woke up again. What if Emma wasn't okay.<p>

"Caroline!" He called for his wife. He is about to cry. What did his daughter do?

His wife quickly joins him in Emma's bathroom.

"Wh- what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just found her like this!"

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"I'll call 911." He picks up the phone in Emma's room and dials a "9" and a "1", followed by another "1".

_"911. What's your emergancy?"_

"My daughter! She is on the ground. And she isn't moving!"

_"Sir, calm down, please. Does she have a pulse?" _Her dad checks for a pulse.

"Yes. But it's slow." Too slow.

_"Okay, help is on it's way, but please stay on the line. I have a few more questions for you."_

"Okay, please hurry!"

_"What was your daughter doing when she colapsed?"_

"I don't know? We brought her home from the hospital today. She was an Anorexia Nervosa patient. But she's fine now, I know she is. She has to be, or they wouldn't have let her come home, right?"

* * *

><p>Once the ambulance arrives in the Emergency Room at Ocean Park Hospital, Emma's parents are more worried than ever. They aren't allowed to see their own daughter! They take her off through the many Emergency Room doors to the Intensive Care Unit to make sure she's okay. Her parents wait in the ICU's waiting room, a babysitter at home with their other daughter, Finley.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening again," Caroline says. Her husband, Jon, just sighs.

"I can't believe they would send her home when she wasn't better."

"I don't want Emma to be back here. I don't think it was a good fit. I don't think it helped."

"I want Emma to be back here if that's what they recormend. Maybe she can do some out patient treatment stuff this time."

"She is in the ICU, Jon."

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

><p>Days went by before they were allowed to see their daughter, but finally the nurse came out and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Chota, would you like to come see your daughter?"<p>

"Just like the day she was born," Jon points out. Caroline speaks up.

"Yes, we would love to," and then shoots her husband a look.

"Mom?" Emma asks when her parents enter the room. Her dad gives a wave as if to say that he's here too. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a mother can't be here for her clearly sick child?"

"It's just that- You never came to see me when I was in the hospital before."

"I wish you would stop bringing that up. I can change what I did this time. Besides, you are not staying in this hospital. We are taking you home."

"But you said I was sick."

"And why can't you get over your sickness at home. When I have a cold, do I go to the hospital?"

"Are you comparing my desiese to a cold? Mom this isn't something I can just get over! This is going to take time and it's going to be hard. As much as I would like to just 'come home' I can't. I have Anorexia, Mom. That's a big deal!"

"I know it is-"

"No, no you don't! You have forced me to eat food that I didn't want to eat, you haven't visited me the last time I was here, and now, you call it a cold? Forget it!"

The doctor walk into the room. "Are you ready to talk about Emma's plan?" He talked like he couldn't even sense the tenssion going on in the room.

"Sure," Jon said.

"So, Emma came here with a lack a nutrition in her body. It was like she hadn't eaten hardly anything for the past eight weeks. That is what caused her to pass out.

"But that's impossible. She had dinner with us that night and she ate all her meal."

"Well, she could either have hidden it, which is doubtful, or-?" The doctor shrugs.

"Emma, you didn't!" Caroline says.

"I thought you didn't care." Emma replies. The doctor continues, not wanting to be in the middle of family tenssion.

"So, throwing up one meal does not make someone Bulimic. It is, however, something we should watch for. Since she has one eating dissorder, it is very easy for her to get another one. So that is one of the reasons why we would like to keep her here at Ocean Park."

"What? She stayed here once and it didn't work. Why should we go through with this again?" Caroline asks.

"Because, if you don't the court will be on her side and you don't want to get into that mess," the doctor says. Caroline is silent. "She has recovered properly, so we are going to take her up to the Eating Disorder floor tonight. Right now, actually. So if you would say goodbye and let us take her on up-"

"But, we just got to see Emma!" Jon argues. "Aren't you going to give us a little more time with her. We haven't had to see her in three days!"

"Actually, I'm ready to go," Caroline says.

"Me too," says Emma. "Sorry Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

><p>As Emma was being rolled up to her new room on the Eating Disorder's floor, all she could think about was Leo. Why hadn't he answered his phone when she called him? That was a pretty desperate time and she needed him. He didn't answer his phone, though he called her that one time, but that was besides the point.<p>

Emma kept thinking as they got on the elevator. She desided that she hated Leo Roth for not answering his phone. Well, hate is a strong, word, but, yeah, she hated him. He wasn't there for her when she needed him and that's what friends need to do. They need to be there. So, she hated Leo.

And as she got off the elevator she wasn't ready to be faced with that reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Review! Please? For me?<strong>


End file.
